1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for directing a driven cleaning apparatus around a surface to be cleaned. The invention further relates to a remote control system for directing a driven cleaning apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Arts
U.S. Pat. No. 4,369,543 to Chen discloses a remote controlled vacuum cleaner with a rechargeable power supply. A signal emitting device transmits radio signals to a corresponding receiving circuit in conjunction with a controller that regulates input to a conventional DC drive motor system to maneuver the cleaner around a surface to be cleaned. U.S. Pat. No. 4,306,329 to Yokoi and U.S. Pat. No. 4,513,469 to Godfrey and U.S. Pat. No. 5,940,930 to Oh disclose remote controlled vacuum cleaners that are controlled by similar radio remote control means.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,457,206 to Judson discloses a remote controlled vacuum cleaner with a fluid mister nozzle for distributing cleaning solution onto a surface and a dryer for drying the cleaning surface. The remote-controlled vacuum cleaner can be maneuvered around a surface to be cleaned via manipulation of a handheld signal emitting device which comprises a control element (e.g., a joystick, a roller ball, or the like) and a radio transmitter for sending control signals to electronic motor drive circuits in the vehicle. The handheld signal emitting device is controlled by a processor and includes a video display for displaying images from one or more cameras located on or within the vacuum cleaner vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,968,592 to Takeuchi et al. discloses an autonomous vacuum cleaner that can be guided by a position indicator means held by a user during an instructional mode or a homing mode. The position indicator means can comprise a light emitting means or other signal transmitting means. When the self-running vacuum cleaner operates under the instruction mode or homing mode, the cleaner receives a signal from the light-emitting means or the transmitting means and the signal strength is compared to determine the position of the cleaner relative to the position indicator. A controller is configured to direct the cleaner towards the signal emitted by the position indicator.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,526,362 to Kim et al. discloses a method for controlling a mobile robot comprising a three-dimensional pointing procedure. The remote robot control method includes measuring a distance between a remote controller and a robot, calculating an initial position of the remote controller in an inertial navigation frame of the remote controller, calculating an initial position of the robot in the navigation frame of the remote controller, calculating an origin of the inertial navigation frame of the remote controller shown in an inertial navigation frame of the robot, calculating a new position of the remote controller in the inertial navigation frame of the remote controller, and calculating a new position of the robot in the navigation frame of the robot. The robot can be directed along a path to a target in response to a user's gesture with a signal emitting device.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,346,428 to Huffman discloses an autonomously movable home cleaning robot incorporating a sweeper, dust bin, and dusting assembly for sweeping and dusting a floor. The robot further comprises a logic board for directing the robot around the cleaning surface. U.S. Pat. No. 7,320,149 to Huffman discloses an autonomous robotic wet extraction cleaner also having a dusting cloth and logic board.